Summer School
by xxThatEmoChick
Summary: AU. Lily and Miley meet at summer school and become best friends. But what happens when one keeps a very big secret that could risk their friendship? do both girls have the same secret? LILEY! don't like, then go away. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Just a story

**Just a story. AU.**

**Liley. Don't like, don't read.**

**Both girls are 16 and don't know each other… yet **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of their characters.**

**Lily's POV**

It's a bright Monday morning in early July. I had my head under my pillow, trying to put off getting up a little longer. Despite my efforts to block out all noise, I could no longer ignore the screaming of my mother from down the hall.

"Lily Truscott! Today is the first day of summer school, it's time to get up!"

I let out a groan as I rose out of bed, dressed in shorts and a tank top, and proceeded to get dressed. I was wondering why I really had to attend summer school, and as I was opening my mouth to yell and ask my mother whether I had to go, my mother yelled that I better not think that I could get out of this, that it was my fault that I failed.

I walked down the stairs slowly to the kitchen, and as I was grabbing an apple from the fridge, my mother started lecturing me about how I need to pay attention in summer school and pass so I don't stay back. I finished my apple long before she finished her lecture, and by the time I was walking out the door into the hot Malibu summer sun, her voice was hoarse as she called after me "Lilypad! Don't forget to take good note…" I slammed the door and started my walk, or rather run since I was an hour late, to Malibu High School.

**Miley's POV**

I don't know why I have to go to summer school. Daddy says it's for enrichment. I say it's so he can get me out of the house.

I'm walking calmly down the stairs, and I'm early as usual. I'm always early for everything as Miley Stewart because I'm so used to having to be early as Hannah Montana, my alter ego.

My dad was standing at the counter pouring us some Lucky Charms, singing and dancing to some song on the radio that I didn't recognize. I tried to stifle a giggle. But he heard me anyways and turned around.

"Hey bud!" he said, giving me his signature grin.

"Hey dad!" I replied, giving my dorky father an equally large smile.

"Ready for school today?"

"I still don't understand why I have to go, I got an A in math!"

"I know bud, but I want you to go for extra enrichment. Geometry is a good thing to know."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bowl of cereal off of the counter, and the milk out of the fridge. After I ate, I started walking to the door while looking at my watch… "Good. I'll get there 15 minutes early" I thought to myself while taking my time walking to Malibu High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a story

**Look at first chapter for disclaimers, etc. I want at least 3 reviews per chapter before I continue **

**Lily's POV**

Crap. I'm late.

I walk into the classroom on the third level of the school as I'm thinking about how much I really do not want to be here… and how much I hate that my class is on the third floor… and how much I hate math…

I lost my trail of thought as I walked into hell… er… my geometry summer school class. The desks were the kinds that were attached to the chair, I hate those. They were in groups of four, and as I was looking around, failing to find someone I knew, I spotted her for the first time.

She had long wavy hair, a medium brown color. Behind her thick rimmed designer glasses, her eyes were the most stunning greenish hazel color that I've ever seen. I noticed her because she was sitting alone, boredly staring down at her notebook. She was wearing a black low-cut tank top, a right-below-the-knee pink skirt, and black flip flops. Around her neck I noticed a silver chain with an M charm dangling on it. I owned the same necklace, only mine had an L. I subconsciously reached up and put the L into my mouth as I always did when I was nervous.

"Miss… MISS!" the teacher broke me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah sorry. Name's Lily. Uhh... Lily Truscott." I managed to stammer out while still holding the necklace in my mouth, and tearing my glance from this mysterious 'M' girl.

"You're an hour late, care to explain why?"

"Not really" I shot back.

"Attitude on the first day Ms. Truscott. Not a good way to start this off. Please take a seat."

I looked around and decided to sit next to this mystery girl. In my head I tried to rationalize that it was because she was sitting alone.

Ten minutes after the teacher turned back around to the board to continue teaching, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to the smiling brunette.

"Hey Lily Truscott, I'm Miley Stewart." She finally spoke.

As I opened my mouth to speak, my necklace fell out of my mouth.

Real smooth Truscott….

**Miley's POV**

"Name's Lily. Uhh… Lily Truscott" the girl who just walked into class stuttered. I silently laughed and looked down at my notebook so that she wouldn't catch me looking. The pop star in me just couldn't help but examine her appearance. She had blonde hair about as long as mine, with cute bangs. She had really pretty blue eyes. She was wearing black basketball shorts with a blue t-shirt that had black and white skulls on it. She had on black and white skateboard shoes. Her hair was clipped half up, half down, and it was straight. From the attitude she gave the teacher, I could already tell we weren't going to get along.

Is she… yeah. She is. She's walking towards me. At least I'll have someone to sit with.

For ten minutes I contemplated saying something to her. I decided to talk. "Hey Lily Truscott, I'm Miley Stewart." I finally spoke.

"Nice to meet you Miley" she said with a smile as her necklace fell out of her mouth.

"Cute necklace! I have one just like it" I said while touching her necklace and then mine as I spoke of each one, forgetting that just moments before it was in her mouth.

As I touched her necklace, I saw her blush a little bit and look away.

"Yeah… I… I noticed." She said, looking away and laughing a little bit at herself.

I giggled and went back to paying attention to the teacher. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a story

**Hello again.  
Same disclaimers.**

**3 reviews before I update please!!**

**Lily's POV**

Only 30 minutes until lunch, which is also the end of the first day of summer school. I can do this. I can…

She's scribbling something down in her notebook. Except we don't need to be taking notes, which has me confused. God her eyes are gorgeous. Every time I look up at them I can't help but get lost and forget what I was doing. As I tore my gaze away from her hypnotizing stare, I looked down at a folded piece of paper now on top of my notebook.

I looked at it questioningly, and then looked up at Miley. She flashed me that stunning smile that I already can't get out of my mind, and then mouthed the words "read it". So that's what I did.

_Hey Lily!_

_Do you know what Rico's is on the beach? We should definitely get a bite to eat after class. You seem totally cool!_

_Xoxo Miley Stewart_

I reread it to make sure I didn't dream it up or something. No, it's definitely real. I coughed lightly so that she would look at me, and mouthed "sounds like fun" at her. Immediately she got that smile on her face and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ladies, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" I instantly shoved the note under my notebook.

"I'm sorry Mrs. E. I was having some trouble on this and I asked Lily to help me" She was the first to speak. She spoke calmly; she was a very good liar. I admired that about her. Actually, I admired almost everything about her so far. Yeah, it's true. I was crushing. I've known for a while now that I like boys _and_ girls. I'm just not ready to tell Miley yet. She probably has a gorgeous boyfriend and they're in love and all that mushy stuff.

**Miley's POV**

I'm so excited about going to Rico's with Lily. She seems like such a nice person and I hope we can be really good friends, maybe even best friends.

Just as I finish writing down the homework, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. A series of groans is heard from the no-longer-sleeping students.

I grabbed my books and waited for Lily outside the classroom. Walking out the door and texting at the same time, she walked right into me. We both fell to the ground. She got all flustered and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh.. ah… um… I'm sorry Miley!" she started, getting up.

"Don't worry about it Lily!" I replied, taking the hand that the very embarrassed blonde had offered to help me up with. Was it just me or did her hand linger a little longer in mine than necessary? It was probably just my imagination.

"So who were you texting? They must have been important if you couldn't pay attention to where you're going" I said with a smile. "Was it your boyfriend?" I said winking.

She looked even more embarrassed than before. "No... uh… it was my friend Oliver. Do you mind if him and our buddy Jake come to Rico's with us?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and walking toward the exit, "the more the merrier!"

Lily giggled and told me we were going to meet them at Rico's. I can't believe I've never met her before. It doesn't really surprise me all that much, considering I'm home schooled, but I haven't seen her around the beach or at Rico's, which is where I am almost every weekend if I don't have a Hannah thing.

On the way to lunch, we talked about basic stuff. You know, family, where we grew up, and all that stuff. I found out that she has one older brother and lives with her mom. Her father lived with them until she was in second grade, which is when he totally ditched their family for no reason.

I told her that I lived with my dad and brother, and that my mother died. I lived in Tennessee for most of my life, but we moved to Malibu in seventh grade, where I've been home schooled ever since.

We instantly clicked, I felt us becoming closer and closer as friends. I was also super excited to meet her friends Jake and Oliver, considering I didn't know that many people, especially boys. My dad is kind of touchy with that stuff.

As we approached Rico's, arms linked, my eyes fell on two boys sitting at the counter. One brunette, the other a totally cute blonde. I looked at Lily with my eyebrows raised. She got what I was trying to ask and said replied, "Yes, the brunette doughnut is my best friend Oliver, and the blonde is Jake."

"Lily, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said, unlinking arms, as I walked up to Jake and put out my hand.

"Hey there, I'm Miley"

**Dun dun dunnn!!**

**Hahaha. Drama! You didn't think it'd be THAT easy, did you?**

**Reviews are nice : )**


End file.
